Kun taivas putoaa
by Amondae
Summary: It's wrote in Finnish... eli suomeksi kirjotettu =)


Kun taivas putoaa  
  
Vähitellen Sheridanin herätessä hän kauhukseen tajusi ettei voinut muistaa mitään! Tutkiskeltuaan hieman huonetta josta oli herännyt ja pukenut vaatteet päällensä paikalle saapui mies joka kertoi olevansa Brian. Brianin kysyessä Sheridanin nimeä, hän sai kuulla ettei Sheridan muistanut edes omaa nimeään. Brian uteli Sheridanilta tuntuiko mikään nimi tutulta. Hetken mietittyään Sheridan sanoi nimen Diana kuulostavan hyvin tutulta ja Brianin ehdotuksesta he alkoivat kutsua Sheridania Dianaksi.  
  
Brianin esitellessä taloaan ja saarta jolle Sheridan oli rantautunut he saapuivat lomahotellin luo jonka omistajan Lizin Brian esitteli Dianalla. Liz oli parikymppinen vaaleaverikkö joka oli perinyt hotellin muutamia vuosia aiemmin kuolleelta, isoisältään. Diana huomasi heti Lizin luomat salaiset katseet Brianiin, kun luuli ettei kukaan katsonut ja päätti olla rakastumatta Brianiin.  
  
Sheridanin kadottua Luis oli surun murtama ja Sam käski hänet lomalle jonnekin kauas tästä kaikesta sotkusta. Kun Havaijille matkalla ollut lentokone lensi pienen saariryhmän ylitse Luis tunsi vahvasti Sheridanin läsnäolon mutta päätti olla välittämättä siitä, koska kaikki olivat jo saaneet hänet uskomaan Sheridanin kuolleen onnettomuudessa.  
  
Ajan kuluessa Diana alkoi muistaa pieniä asioita entisestä elämästään, hän muisti yksinäisyyden ja petetyksi tulemisen tunteen, kuitenkin hänen mielessään kummitteli salaperäinen mies johon liittyi voimakkaita tunteita, Diana kuitenkin sotki miehen Brianiin johon hyvistä päätöksistään huolimatta oli jo alkanut rakastua. Liz oli huomannut myös Dianan tunteet ja alkanut käyttäytyä viileämmin tätä kohtaan. Kun lehdessä oli Sheridan Cranen kuolinilmoitus kukaan saarella ei osannut epäillä Dianan olevan tämä henkilö, vaikkakin Dianalla oli tunne että nimi liittyi hänen menneisyyteensä.  
  
Luisin palattua Havaijilta hänen olonsa ei tutunut yhtään paremmalta ja kaipaus Sheridania kohtaan ei ollut vähentynyt. Luis teki kaiken aikansa töitä ja olikin pian noussut apulaissheriffiksi, ajan kuluessa hänen päivänsä tulivat rutiininomaisiksi ainoastaan työtä, henkilökohtainen elämä sai unohtua, vaikkakin Luisin lukioaikojen tyttöystävä Beth olisi halunnut enemmän huomiota Luisilta nyt Sheridanin ollessa poissa.  
  
Vuoden kuluttua Dianin saapumisesta hän ja Brian olivat naimisissa ja päättivät tehdä häämatkan Harmonyyn. Jo Harmonyyn menevässä lentokoneessa Brianilla oli paha tunne tulevasta matkasta, hän ei ollut käynyt Harmonyssä monien vuosien takaisen lähtönsä jälkeen ja jos Diana muistaisi menneisyytensä Brian ehkä saisi väistyä menneisyyden tieltä! Brian ja Diana Newton saapuivat Harmonyn lentokentälle tuoreena avioparina ja olivat matkalla hotelliinsa, kun ajoivat kolarin suuren rekka-auton kanssa.  
  
Luis oli viimeinkin alkanut mennä elämässään eteenpäin ja oli lopultakin pyytänyt Beth Wallacea tulemaan vaimokseen. Herra ja Rouva Lopes- Fitzgerald olivat päättäneet jättää häämatkan myöhemmäksi Luisin työkiireiden takia. Heidän ollessaan Lobster Shackissa juhlimassa avioliittoaan Luis sai kutsun mennä tutkimaan lentokentän läheisyydessä tapahtunutta kolaria. Kolarilla oli ollut kaksi uhria, toinen oli kuollut matkalla sairaalaan ja toinen oli kriittisessä tilassa sairaalassa.  
  
Sheridan tunsi olevansa jumissa hän ei voinut liikkua, kaikki oli hämärää ja värien sekamelskaa. Hän muisti kaiken, tiesi menneensä naimisiin Brianin kanssa, vaikka rakastikin Luisia. Hysteerisesti huutaen Luisin nimeä Sheridan lopulta heräsi ja hänen näkökykynsä alkoi palautua, hänen vierellään istui Ethan, Sheridan oli toisaalta surullinen ettei Luis ollut paikalla ja iloinen ollessaan elossa ja saavansa tavata Ethanin. Sheridanin kysyttyä mitä Brianille oli tapahtunut ja missä Luis on Ethan selitti Brianin kuolleen onnettomuudessa, hänellä ei ollut turvavöitä joten häntä ei voitu mitenkään pelastaa ja Luis oli juuri mennyt naimisiin Bethin kanssa, hän oli kuitenkin tulossa myöhemmin käymään.  
  
Kun Luis seuraavana aamuna tuli vierailemaan Sheridanin sairasvuoteen vierelle hänen kasvoillaan oli surullinen ilme jonka Sheridan tiesi olevan huono enne, pian Luis selittikin ettän vaikka hän rakastikin Sheridania enemmän kuin itse elämää hän ei pystyisi pettämään Bethiä ja pyytämään tältä avioeroa. Kerrottuaan asiansa Luis lähti surumielisenä tietäen menettäneensä elämänsä rakkauden.  
  
Luisin lähdettyä Sheridan oli toivoton ja haluttomana elää ilman elämänsä ainoaa todellista rakkautta hän kiipesi ylimpään kerrokseen, avasi ikkunan ja päätti lentää... ehkä hänellä ja Luisilla olisi parempaa onnea seuraavassa elämässä. 


End file.
